


i'll say your name (as if it's nothing)

by luneist



Series: felix's little inner radio [2]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, College, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Honeymoon, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Texting, Two Endings, Underage Drinking, daehwi happens to be somi's good friend, daehwi is hyunjin's friend, doyeon is felix's godsister, jeongin is really caring, jisung is mean, minho and seungmin appear for like 0.42 seconds, model!doyeon, model!felix, model!jeno, somi is changbin's friend, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: felix overhears the girls sharing news about changbin, and his heart shatters into a million pieces.can changbin fix it?





	1. should i go?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first of all, thank you very much for user jellyfishdream for suggesting this!  
> idea;i had this (sad) idea that Felix would misunderstand or over hear something (maybe abt Changbin) and be completey heartbroken, so much that a song just blasts "through' [?] his little radio  
> i have chosen to stick to overhearing something so the angst would be easier to show.  
> to be fair, i have planned out two endings! a happy ending and a sad ending.  
> felix's little inner radio will play in chapters 2 and 4(endings)!  
> do enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin has two decisions. to get felix back and not to.

**felix, 4.32PM**  
are we still having our dinner date tomorrow?

 **changbin, 6.07PM**  
sry, smth came up, cmi

_disappointed, but not surprised._

changbin had been moving their dates behind, always giving the excuse of something coming up the last moment. felix only chooses to believe his boyfriend's reasons, and push all the negative thoughts away. he tells himself that not everyone had the time for him, and that changbin was no exception. 

**felix, 6.08PM**  
it's okay. don't apologise. let's set another date.

 **changbin, 6.08PM**  
okay, i will talk to u soon, so sry anws. gtg, bye 

felix doesn't bother to reply, locking his phone and throwing it to the far corner of bed. it sits there in silence, its' image adorned with loneliness. _maybe he's just really busy with school work. stop overthinking, felix._ the australian boy comforts himself inwardly. he doesn't notice jeongin staring at him, eyes boring into his head.

"what's wrong? is everything alright? you seem very distracted lately. is there something bothering you?" 

felix chokes up at jeongin's words, and he chooses to shake his head for his own good, otherwise the tears will come streaming down and jeongin would go on a rampage. he thanks god that jeongin doesn't pester felix for answers, but he does feel guiltiness wash over him when he meets with jeongin's eyes, laced with nothing but concern and worry. "i'm fine, really! school has just been a little.. female dog." the older assures the younger, smiling when jeongin nods and returns to his biology book.

.

 **kr imperials**

**doyeon** added **felix**

**doyeon, 6.13PM**  
WELCOME

 **felix, 6.15PM**  
what's this?? 

**daehwi, 6.15PM**  
our group chat!!! im daehwi by the ways, im hyunjin's friend 

**hyunjin, 6.18PM**  
ya i train with him 

**felix, 6.23PM**  
oh hi, i'm felix. 

**doyeon, 6.23PM**  
HES MY GODBROTHER GUYS

 **daehwi, 6.23PM**  
why is the group name kr imperials isn't felix australian

 **doyeon** changed the group name to **kr + aus imperials**

 **doyeon, 6.24PM**  
THERE WE GO  
ALL IS WELL

 **daehwi, 6.27PM**  
thanks  
you sound drunk  
also  
stop typing in caps pls 

**doyeon, 6.27PM**  
NAH IM NOT  
WHY 

**daehwi, 6.28PM**  
why not 

felix lets out a laugh at the group chat. _daehwi sounds really serious. i didn't know he was hyunjin's friend._ felix tells himself inwardly, leading himself down the street back to his dorm. he decides to remain silent and watch doyeon fight with daehwi. they remind him of chan and woojin, and he can't help but emit a laugh again. 

"oh my god, you kissed changbin?" 

_what?_

the australian boy turns his head to see a group of girls standing outside the door of a dorm just a few doors down his. he decides to hide himself behind the neighbouring dorm's fake tall plant and listen. it was definitely a bad place to hide, but felix couldn't think of anywhere else.

"yeah, of course! he came to me, you know!"

"oh my god, he's like the most handsome guy in my class! you're so lucky, saerin!" 

felix takes a look at the 'saerin' girl. she's taller than the other girls, her waist slim and her legs long and smooth. she sure had a nice smile. maybe just a bad personality.

"you know, i asked if i could be his girlfriend, and he said yes. he said he would break up with his boyfriend." 

"boyfriend? don't you mind that he's gay?"

"come on, he's bisexual! i don't mind at all, as long as we love each other." 

_wow._

_so changbin's real reason for pushing our dates back was because of this saerin girl?_

felix decides to return his dorm and starts to cry when jeongin asks him if everything is alright.

.

"okay, stop crying. tell me what's happening, felix." jeongin pushes the box of tissues into felix's hands as his folds his leg. the latter had came in with a frown and started to cry when jeongin opened his mouth. jeongin sighed and sat felix down, grabbing the tissues he had left alone on his bedside table. jeongin thinks he has done something good. at least the tissues have a good owner now.

felix is nothing but stuttering and crying as he spills out everything he heard. jeongin has the urge to scold felix for eavesdropping on those girls, but it isn't the right time anyways. "calm down. it's just a guy. there are many other guys, or girls that you can pick. and don't tell me you can't live without him. that's utter bullcrap, felix! learn to be independent! if he can do such a cruel thing towards you, then you should leave and move on." 

the older only cries, and not even a word comes out of his mouth. his dormmates do burst into the room soon enough, and chan comes in to wrap him in his embrace. felix can hear woojin faintly scolding changbin under his breath, and he sees jisung standing at the door, eyeing him and his crying state. "stop it. you're being pathetic, felix. it's just a guy. stop crying so much, are you planning to flood the damn room?" jisung scolds, his tone laced with sassiness and no concern. jeongin gives jisung a scolding back, getting jisung back to his room. felix feels bad, but he doesn't say anything.

"woojin, message hyunjin and tell him about what his dormmate had done to my baby." 

"jeongin, he's not your baby. first of all, he's older than you, and, he's everyone else's baby too." 

"just message hyunjin already!" 

woojin shuts up as he types away. 

**woojin, 6.53PM**  
hyunjin  
you there?

 **hyunjin, 6.57PM**  
wa$$up ma boi  
do u need anything  
pizza?  
i can ask changbin to get it

 **woojin, 6.58PM**  
no thanks  
i just ate a pig 

**hyunjin, 6.59PM**  
okay  
that's pork rite  
amirite  
or amiwrong

 **woojin, 6.59PM**  
yes its pork  
okay anyways speaking about changbin  
hes cheating on felix 

**hyunjin, 7.02PM**  
ey my man would never do that  
don't lie

 **woojin, 7.03PM**  
im not lying hyunjin  
hes cheating on felix with saerin

 **hyunjin, 7.04PM**  
ey really??  
oh ya i just remembered he came home late last night  
he had this stupid woman scent all over him  
seungmin made him bathe  
our house is really gay  
sorry about that anyways i will speak to him asap 

**woojin, 7.05PM**  
thanks hyunjin  
appreciate your help

"done. hyunjin said he would speak to changbin about it." woojin plops down beside jisung, emitting a sigh from his throat. 

soon enough, felix's phone beeps. 

**kr + aus imperials**

**doyeon**  
FELIXMYBABYBOYAREYOUOKAYAREYOUHURTDOYOUNEEDMETOHITSOMEONE

 **doyeon** added **somi**

 **doyeon**  
SOMI YOU WERE AT THAT SORORITY PARTY YESTERDAY DID YOU SEE CHANGBIN

 **somi**  
Chill  
But yeah I did  
Why??

 **hyunjin**  
changbin's cheating on felix with saerin 

**somi**  
What  
Why my sorority leader?? 

**hyunjin**  
oh so shes your sorority leader  
hm she must have no values then 

**daehwi**  
somi your sorority is allies with changbin's  
why won't you ask him  
and hyunjin you're his dormmate  
go ask 

**hyunjin**  
he isnt back yet tho  
probably out with saerin tch 

**somi**  
Yeah I guess  
Saerin isn't in our sorority house 

**felix**  
HI GUYS IM CHAN IM FELIXS DORMMATE  
HES CRYING VERY BADLY CAN SOMEONE BEAT CHANGBIN UP  
HEARTLESS JERK

 **somi**  
I think I know where they went  
Saerin mentioned some fancy restaurant near the college

 **daehwi**  
im outside your door  
LETSGO

 **somi**  
ALRIGHT MY BOY  
ADVENTURE TIME!!!!!!!

chan grins at the group chat and he flashes the content to jeongin and woojin. "wow, hyunjin's pretty reliable. he even had doyeon learn about it." jeongin praises, folding his arms and leaning back. felix's head shoots up at doyeon's name, and woojin tells him it's nothing. 

"somi and daehwi will settle it, don't worry." 

.

"it's this restaurant!" somi squeaks as they arrive in front of a french restaurant. daehwi eyes the building warily, and decides to lead the two of them in. they look around the place for changbin and saerin, and somi is the one to spot them. "daehwi, there. the girl in the red dress. she's saerin." somi whispers into daehwi's ear. daehwi tells somi to wait outside while he fetches changbin from the stupid restaurant.

daehwi opts for the rougher option between the two he had in his head. his first idea was to bump into a waiter and have him spill water all over changbin's shirt, and the second was to drag changbin out to somi who was waiting. _the second one will do, it would be a good revenge on behalf of felix. i haven't started a little fight in a while._ daehwi tells him inwardly as he walks over to their table silently, eyes boring into the back of changbin's head. he grabs his target's shirt collar roughly, surprising changbin. daehwi decides to just drag changbin out of the goddamn french restaurant to where somi is waiting. 

"what the hell? let go of me, who are you?" changbin yells at daehwi as he's dragged to who knows where. he thinks that daehwi is probably near to being deaf when daehwi doesn't respond and pushes him to somi.

"somi?"

"changbin, you're such a heartless jerk!" 

changbin takes time to assimilate somi's words, and daehwi decides to scold him more through his confusion. 

"i can't believe you're doing this to felix! you're hurting him so much, do you know that? the news has already spread to hyunjin and doyeon. just wait, this news would spread to your sorority and saerin's sorority, and soon the whole college will know how scandalous you two dogs are! felix puts so much trust into your relationship, yet you just break it along with his heart like that as if it's not a big deal!"

sorority boy only freezes in his spot as he takes in all of daehwi's words carefully, his pupils widening. _felix had already heard about him and saerin?_

a thousand thoughts run through changbin's mind as daehwi shoots daggers into his eyes with his glare. he knew felix would surely break up with him. 

"go reflect on yourself, jerk!" 

somi spits out before she leaves with daehwi.

should he go get felix back?


	2. you look so happy, that i’m starting to hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ending 1)  
> felix bumps into changbin with his new girlfriend a few weeks after their break-up. changbin looks so much happier with her and felix can’t stop the hatred for changbin building up stealthily in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is the second chapter of ‘i will say your name (as if it’s nothing)’. it’s the chapter which consists the sad ending, basically where changbin decides not to continue his relationship and establish a stable, real one with saerin. enjoy! the third chapter (happy ending) will be coming soon!

changbin decides not to make a move. 

before he returns to saerin and has to explain what had happened outside the restaurant, he texts felix. 

**changbin, 7.23PM**

lets break up, idh any more feelings for you 

sry 

**felix, 7.23PM**

okay.

i hope you’re happier with her.

changbin chooses to ignore felix’s stone attitude towards him and throws his phone back into his jeans’ pocket. saerin had a whole concerned expression when she sees changbin. “what’s wrong, baby?” 

“nothing, i just broke up with felix. his friends came to find me. your sorority member was there too, i’m afraid our alliance may break sooner or later, since somi’s father is the one funding our sorority and he can stop if he hears about this piece of news.” changbin explains, caressing the smooth skin of saerin’s hand.  _she’s so much better than felix,_ changbin talks to himself inwardly as saerin speaks about their sororities which he barely catches on.

.

“what a jerk!” woojin slams jisung’s rabbit plush toy onto the floor as he reads changbin’s message.

jeongin sits beside felix, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “hey, it’s okay. like i said previously, there are many other better guys and girls out there for you to choose. nothing but good things are embellishing you, so don’t think that you’re inadequate, alright? changbin’s just a cold, heartless jerk. he isn’t worthy of your time, love and effort.” 

the heartbroken boy only nods and gives jeongin a tight smile. “sorry for making everyone worry, i will learn to move on.”

chan coos at him and tells him he isn’t at fault, patting his head. felix leans into his touch, finding the warmth and love in chan. chan was just like a reliable older brother to felix, and he was always the one to lean on aside jeongin when felix needed help. 

_i will get over him, i will and i won’t regret any single bit of it._

_._

the next few weeks pass by pretty quickly, with everyone managing their school work diligently. felix’s completely distracted by the tall pile of school work standing before him on his desk, and he focuses on solving the problem. the fact that finals were about to barge into their lives makes felix completely forget about changbin and his stupid new girlfriend, until he bumps into changbin. 

“hey, watch where you’re going!” changbin shouts as he brushes his clothes with his spare hand, looking at felix. the latter looks up at the former, and saerin sees the heat emanating from both parties.

felix’s eyebrows furrows when he’s met with the sight of changbin and saerin, holding hands. he had been rushing back to the dorm for dinner, and bumped into changbin. “you watch where you are going. especially when you have a girlfriend now. she’s so precious, so fragile, isn’t she? then man up and learn to protect her, or not she’s going to break one day.” 

“wow, a fragile guy trying to act all mighty and strong? you think i can’t hear that little song playing from your radio?” 

APRIL’s  _april story_ had started blasting through felix’s inner radio when he saw the happy aura emitting from the couple. 

_she looks happy. as much as i hate you, i can’t control my mind. so like a fool, i’m taking care of myself again._

”babe, let’s not stir up trouble. we still have to meet the previous sorority leaders. jihyun and minseok are waiting for us.” saerin tugs on changbin’s arm, and felix feels the hatred growing stealthily in his heart when changbin’s expression turns from a cold one to a warm one. he can’t help himself but deliver a slap across changbin’s cheek.

saerin is as shocked as changbin is, and they both are stunned by felix’s action. “have fun meeting your sorority leaders! goodbye!” felix speaks with a fake, sassy tone and leads himself back to the dorm. 

.

”you aren’t 100 percent over him, right?” 

felix averts his gaze towards jeongin, who didn’t even bother looking at him. he wants to open his mouth to protest but jeongin just hums to the beat of  _april story_. “okay. i may not be 100 percent over him, but soon, i will be. just let me indulge in this depressing period for now, then i will go out all fresh, like a flower that just bloomed. i will be so bright and lively, that you need sunscreen when you are in my radius. and your little radio will start playing  _everytime_ , because i’m just that attractive.” 

“that’s the attitude i want to see. i love it when you snap.” 

jisung is standing in the doorway, sipping on his daily cup of orange juice. felix wiggles his eyebrows and picks up his phone, checking his group chats.

**kr + aus imperials**

**doyeon, 8.37PM**

lol my godbrother did that, he slapped the fxk out of ur dormmate!!

**hyunjin, 8.37PM**

im worried about his current state

but hey, im more than glad he gave changbin a little lesson

**felix, 8.38PM**

talkin’ bout me? 

**hyunjin, 8.40PM**

ey wa$$up ma boi 

glad you did that

that boy is hurting like a little ice cream cone right now

**daehwi, 8.42PM**

you could have just said bitch.

**doyeon, 8.43PM**

IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE OUR NO-PROFANITIES RULE

**daehwi, 8.43PM**

it’s a group chat, doyeon. not your barbie house.

felix laughs at daehwi’s words. he does look like a serious guy, but felix has never seen him before.

.

”serves you right, honey.” 

minho hisses at hyunjin’s words as he rubs the red spot on changbin’s cheek. hyunjin can feel eyes boring into the back of his head, and he know changbin’s the owner of those eyes. “whatever. you should learn to take a relationship seriously.”

”he has learned, hyunjin. he’s very serious towards his current relationship. stop scolding him, just because daehwi’s your friend and he’s somi’s friend, who’s saerin’s sorority’s member and changbin’s sorority’s ally.” minho defends changbin, his lips curling into a faint smile as changbin mutters a barely audible ‘thanks’. minho’s eyes rolls into the back of his head as changbin snorts and goes to find seungmin. 

. 

felix bumps into changbin after finals have ended once again, and he decides to just walk past changbin and his girlfriend, ignoring the smirk on changbin’s face when _april story_ starts playing faintly.

_the story of a hurtful story, sounds like my story. i hope another spring will come._

felix tells himself he will forget about changbin, and he eventually does. 


	3. chunky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin regrets that he chose to let felix go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! chapter 3 was supposed to be ending 2 (happy ending), but i decided to dedicate this chapter after felix moves on from changbin. thank you to malu and Changlix makes my heart go jgdsklk hbnnlk for suggesting the idea! this chapter will include model!felix and his new boyfriend. the model part is inspired by baejuhyeoned's (youtube) video: seulgi and irene chunky (ceo!irene, model!seulgi)   
> do enjoy! chapter 4 will be ending 2 instead!

it doesn't take long for felix to move on completely, and find a new love.

"your new boyfriend is so much better than changbin. i'm very glad you found someone who knows how to appreciate you." minho pats felix's back, gulping down that last mouth of alcohol he could afford. minho was on changbin's side, but changbin's stubborn side made him want to slap the latter as well. felix only wiggles his eyebrows in response and leans back on the bar, looking at the party's scene.

they had all finished their finals a few weeks ago and were just waiting for graduation. what better way was there to celebrate for pushing through finals than partying and drinking? jisung had initiated the idea and had somi host the beach party they were at right now. 

"oh right, i forgot, but congratulations on your new job!" minho adds in and catches felix's attention. the australian boy thanks minho gleefully, eyes turning into crescents as he smiles. a model agency had recruited felix a week after finals. felix was just out to get some take-out and a man dressed in a black suit approached him.  _i will consider it. will surely call you to tell you about my decision._

felix did get his take-out and went back to spill out the events to his dormmates and jeongin.

"oh my god, of course you should take it! you can make changbin jealous, you know. i heard he broke up with saerin."

felix decides to ask his group chat for their opinions after woojin's words.

**kr + aus imperials**

**felix**

guys.

someone tried to recruit me for their model agency, should i go?

**doyeon**

WHAT OF COURSE OH MY GOD MY BABY BROTHER IS GROWING UP

FDHIUWEHIW 

**daehwi**

doyeon 

i thought you were in a model agency as well 

maybe your agency recruited felix?

**doyeon**

THAT WOULD BE SO COOL LOL

FELIX DID HE SAY WHAT AGENCY HE WAS FROM

**felix**

uh 

some agency with a french name i can't read 

(picture attached)

**doyeon**

DHDISRERIOHPA

THAT'S ONE OF THE BIGGEST MODEL AGENCIES

**daehwi**

doyeon is that your company

**doyeon**

mmhm 

this is fate

two godsiblings in the same agency

**daehwi**

first of all felix hasn't agreed to being in the agency

and also godsibling is not a word

**doyeon**

daehwi stop you asshole

**somi**

Grats

**felix**

thanks somi.

**doyeon**

RIGHT GRATS BABYBOY

come to my agency alright

**daehwi**

yea, grats felix

**felix**

thanks, i will. 

thanks guys.

.

felix does join the agency a few days later, and he sees this happy, cheerful aura emitting from doyeon. it's his first shoot and his manager let him do a photoshoot with doyeon, since they had such an adorable relationship. doyeon is relaxing on the couch, typing away on her phone, "you look very nervous, felix. don't be." felix gives her the excuse of _it's my first shoot, doyeo_ n. the female model tells felix he would get used to shoots soon, and it was nothing to be feel jittery at all. 

the photoshoot does go well, mainly thanks to doyeon's presence and experience. felix thanks doyeon for calming him down and teaching him things at the most random times, and joking around with him. everyone looked so serious and stone cold around him, as if they had no hearts or feelings at all. it did scared felix initially, but he conceded to their working attitudes soon enough.

the australian boy leads himself onto the red carpet of the fashion runway show quick enough, having impressed the higher-ups in the agency and having more photoshoots. doyeon claims that she has never seen any male model rise so quickly and brightly, since the agency favoured female models more and that there are more fashion runway events for females than for males. she's beaming proudly when felix tells her about his first runway event, and even attends the event with his friends to cheer him on. his dormmates sure are disturbing, with chan whistling throughout the event and woojin clapping. his dormmates and doyeon are seated at the front row, and felix doesn't quite recognise a male face beside doyeon when he reaches the end of the runway. he takes it as the stranger is part of their agency, since he had a little gold pin standing proudly on his collar. everyone part of their agency received a pack of gold pins, which was carved into the shape of their agency's logo. it was to show they belonged to the agency.

.

felix learns about the stranger soon enough when doyeon introduces them to each other after the event. the guy is undoubtedly charming, with handsome features, a tall figure, a soothing voice and most importantly, a gentleman personality. felix exchanges numbers with the stranger, heart fluttering when their hands come in contact by accident. 

jeongin smirks when he sees felix typing away on his phone, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

**felix**

hey, i'm felix. we exchanged numbers just now.

**+82-8-365-8559**

oh hey, i'm jeno. 

i remember that.

 

felix goes to save the number as  _jeno._ he inwardly tells himself that jeno is a really nice name. 

_oh my god, felix, you're being so creepy, stop!_

**felix**

glad to meet you, haha.

**jeno**

same here.

i didn't get a chance to say it, but you did a really good job just now.

**felix**

thanks so much!!

i don't think that well though.

**jeno**

you did, just trust me, won't ya?

**felix**

hm.

can i really trust you?

**jeno**

of course.

i'm very trustworthy.

 

felix laughs and chats with jeno throughout the night, learning that he goes to the same college and joined the agency with doyeon at a young age, and was also a runway model as well. felix is surprised when jeno says he only lives a few doors down, and he wonders why he had never seen jeno. the australian boy was told that jeno was in a sorority, specifically changbin's sorority. he was the vice-leader of their sorority. felix frowned at the fact jeno was in changbin's sorority, but he already moved on, so what's the point of frowning anyway? the two models chat till morning, and felix is the first one to fall asleep. jeno had decided to call felix and chat, and felix had fallen asleep halfway through waiting for jeno to finish showering. 

.

their relationship improves stealthily as they exchange more words, through messaging and calling. soon enough, jeno asks felix out, albeit the fact that the period of them knowing each other was pretty short. felix does agree, his heart feeling all warm when jeno starts calling him pet names. they go out on dates regularly, sometimes to fancy restaurants, and to the little café just near their dorms sometime. 

felix wants to thank god that his dormmates and jeongin support his new relationship, and so do minho, hyunjin and seungmin. jeno comes over sometimes and jeongin invites him for dinner without any hesitation, pulling out another chair almost immediately when jeno agrees. most of their dinners at felix's dorm had mainly be jeongin and jisung exposing felix's embarrassing moments and dark past.

"it's okay, i find felix really cute." jeno states quietly, smiling at jeongin when he exposes one of felix's secrets. jeongin says felix is lucky to get such a great boyfriend, who was so handsome and gentle. felix blushes after jeno's statement, squeezing his hand slightly and jeno only smiles at him. 

.

it's after dinner and the couple are cuddled on the couch. jeongin and jisung had went out to get pizza, woojin and chan decided to go to the supermarket to stock up their fridge. jeno held felix gently in his arms, running his fingers through the latter's hair while they watch the movie chan had recommended. felix is slightly flushed, but he leans into jeno's touch anyways. 

"there's a beach party held by somi's sorority next week, you wanna come with me?" 

"i'm not in your sorority though."

"you will be my plus-one then." 

felix agrees without hesitation, and he thinks that he can show changbin that he's even happier without him right now. he presses a quick kiss to jeno's cheek when the latter smiles brightly, fingers carding through felix's hair again.

.

this is how felix ended at the bar, with his dormmates insisting on following. somi had gladly let them in, and stayed with them, with daehwi by her side. 

"you know, you should go find changbin. you can bring jeno with you."

felix agrees to it and he goes to find jeno. he sees his boyfriend standing in the circle of his sorority friends, and changbin is there. 

_bingo._

"babe!" felix grabs jeno's arm, gently but also rough enough to startle him. jeno looks at him and smiles warmly, then pulling felix into the little circle, introducing him, "this is my boyfriend, felix. he's under the same agency as i am." 

muttering could be heard within the circle and a guy recognises felix, saying he had came across his photos on a magazine. the mutters turn into loud chattering and praises soon enough, all of them admiring jeno and being jealous.

of course, changbin was the most jealous of all,

felix smirks silently and calls changbin's name, bringing him back to reality, "changbin, shouldn't saerin be with you?" 

"they broke up just last week."

"oh, how sad! i'm so sorry, i hope you will find someone who appreciates you, hm?"

he sees changbin gulp silently and pats himself on the back mentally, snuggling closer to jeno's side. "babe, i'm going to go back first, alright? i will be with somi at the bar. you have fun with the guys." felix tells jeno, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. jeno nods and returns a peck, and lets felix go.\

.

felix decides to take the long way back to the bar, walking at snail's speed. his lips curl up into a smirk when he hears footsteps behind him.

"felix, wait!"

no doubt, it was changbin.

"you didn't tell me jeno was your boyfriend."

"must i report to you about everything?"

changbin sighs and holds felix's hands in his gently, "felix. i'm really sorry for cheating on you. i should have really got you back. i'm terribly sorry, felix." 

"are you trying to get me to give you another chance?"

felix knows the answer already when changbin doesn't answer.

"sorry honey, i don't have feelings for you anymore. find someone else."

the model just walks away from changbin like this.

_changbin regrets letting felix go._


	4. my one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ending 2)  
> changbin decides to patch up things, and felix is happy that their relationship has went to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)  
> this is the happy ending of 'i will say your name (as if it's nothing)!  
> i actually planned to end it with a sad ending but i decided to write this happy ending for those people who want one!  
> this is the chapter where changbin decides to get felix back after listening to somi and daehwi, and he actually moves it to the next level.  
> read to understand what the 'next level' is.  
> enjoy!

changbin decides to tell felix everything, apologise for his wrongdoings and hold his boyfriend in his arms.

the restaurant is barely a minute's walk from where he is standing right now, but changbin decides to text saerin instead of telling her face-to-face about the situation.

_i may be called a coward, but at least i'm not letting someone break down._

**changbin, 7.31PM**

im sry, i hv to go. i hv sth on

**saerin, 7.32PM**

is everything alright? please tell me

**changbin, 7.33PM**

im sry, ive decided not to break up with my boyfriend

i will call one of my sorority brothers to send u home

 

changbin dials minsook's number and he's glad the latter picks up in a second. explaining the situation seemed tough and minsook would have scolded him for being so ungentlemanly, but changbin pushes past his cowardice and tells minsook about it. he's thankful when minsook concedes to his request and tells him he would be there in five to pick saerin up. 

_now, all i need to do, is to get felix back._

.

felix is still sobbing when changbin is running to his dorm, and chan only hugs him tighter, almost squashing him in the process. jeongin's ears perks up when he hears the doorbell rings, muttering a  _who the hell could it be at this ungodly timing?_   that felix catches, albeit the fact that he has poor hearing. "i will go answer it. just stay here, don't move." woojin decides to follow jeongin out to the door.

the shuffling of feet could be heard faintly as the two made their way over to the door. jeongin opens the door with so much force, that woojin thinks it would break sooner or later and jisung will start complaining about it. 

_they didn't expect him._

"seo changbin, what are you doing here? we don't welcome you, please get out of our faces." jeongin spits out, full of vehemence. woojin lets out a quiet sigh and pulls jeongin behind him. changbin tells them that he wants to see felix, and woojin can feel jeongin struggling to not get out of woojin's iron grip. 

woojin is much more composed than jeongin is, and he speaks with full equanimity, "what for? it's not that we don't welcome you, but we just don't want felix to get hurt even more when he's already broken enough." 

"i want to apologise and explain the situation to him." 

jeongin raises his eyebrow behind woojin and as if woojin had grown a pair of eyes at the back his head, he receives a slap on the arm from woojin. "jeongin, tell chan to go back to his room, and you should follow him too. give changbin and felix some personal time to talk." the older instructs, his voice quiet but it makes jeongin shiver. woojin didn't usually use his commanding voice, and he only used it when one of them wouldn't listen to him. the youngest of three rushes and drags chan away from felix, pushing the both of them into the neighbouring room. 

the oldest of all three in the neighbouring room shoots the youngest a dirty look, his eyebrows furrowed. jeongin tells him changbin is here to talk to felix and chan almost breaks down the door trying to get out of the room. "chan! it's okay. woojin is the one who's letting changbin in. we all know he knows how to handle the situation. just let changbin talk to felix." jeongin concedes, looking down at the floor. it does calm chan down, and results in the three of them laying on the beds. 

.

"felix," woojin calls out gently as he opens the door to felix's room, worry washing over him when he sees felix sobbing. the australian boy looks up at woojin and doesn't say a word, so woojin speaks up first, "changbin is here to see you. he wants to talk and explain everything to you." felix freezes, eyes widening in surprise.

_changbin wants to talk to me?_

a nod is all he manages and his throws the used tissues into the little bin beside his desk. 

woojin disappears so fast that when felix averts his gaze back from the bin, he sees changbin in the doorway. there's an awkward tension and felix chews nervously on his lips, his fingers fidgeting. changbin decides to make the first move and call his name, and felix sees a small smile on changbin's face when he lifts his head up and looks into changbin's dark orbs. "yeah?" nervousness is laced in the australian's boy's voice, and changbin's eyes waver with a hint of guiltiness as he sits beside felix.

"i'm really sorry. i didn't mean anything i said to saerin. during the party, you weren't there, since it was a sorority party, and i really wanted to talk to someone. our sororities had a weak alliance at that time and i wasn't going to let it break, so i tried to talk to saerin. the kiss wasn't really wanted. instead of saerin, you were the person who went through my mind. you can say i should have left saerin after the kiss, but so many of my fraternity brothers and the sorority sisters were there, i just pretended to like saerin. i took her out on the date, since saerin's father heard about us. i'm really sorry, nothing i did with saerin was serious at all. the only person i love is you." 

felix takes some time to assimilate changbin's words one by one, as if searching if he really means it. changbin only chooses to wait patiently, holding both of felix's hands in his. the awkward tension makes a comeback and felix starts chewing on his lip nervously again. the australian boy only gives the older a nod in response, too nervous to say anything. he wants to apologise, to tell changbin he is a fool, but all his words are stuck in his throat.

until changbin pulls felix into his embrace.

the words come pouring out like a fountain, and felix turns in a complete mess of sobbing and stuttering again. changbin can make out the words _you fool, i hate you, why did you do that,_ but he knows felix doesn't mean that. the australian boy were just letting his feelings out. the older runs his hand gently up and down felix's back as he lets felix's tears turn his shirt into a darker shade of blue, listening to the younger's wavering voice and let him cry out incoherent words. 

it takes only about a minute for felix to finish crying, his eyes puffy and red and his nose reminds changbin of a tomato. "don't cry, you won't look pretty anymore if you cry." 

felix sniffs in response, willingly letting his head rest on changbin's chest.

"return to me? i promise i won't be like last time."

his lips curl into a smile when he feels felix nodding against his chest, and when the familiar beat of  _everytime_ starts playing from felix's radio.

_every time i see you, when i see your eyes, my heart keeps fluttering. you're my destiny, the only person i want to protect until the end of the world. when you look at me and smile, it feels like my heart will stop. how about you?_

"the feeling is mutual, babe. you give me a heart attack every single time."

.

the reunited couple's private time is disturbed when jeongin walks into the room. felix pushes himself away from his current position, but changbin's arm remains on his waist.

"seems like you two got back together. congratulations." jeongin says bluntly, and he digs his spoon into the flesh of the mango. felix gives his roommate a small shy smile which disappears as soon as it appears because chan is standing behind jeongin, his eyes narrowed, shooting daggers into jisung and muttering something like  _you'd better treat him well, seo changbin_ , but felix doesn't catch it anyways.  _it's probably just some harmless threatening chan is giving._

the two of them leave after jeongin grabs his phone, and felix lays back on changbin's chest. 

"so, how do i actually give you a heart attack every single time?"

changbin is slightly surprised at felix's confidence, despite the poor state he was stuck in just now. changbin decides not to say anything, but bring felix's head closer to his chest, and he ensures felix's ear is flat against his heart.

_i've completely fallen for you, your broad shoulders; your sharp eyes; your soft voice, i've fallen for them. just looking at your thin and long fingers makes me tremble. oh my, i keep getting a heart attack the more i see you. my heart keeps pounding, i don't know. it's like a heart attack, what do i do? when our eyes meet, my heart pounds. i try to get even the tiniest bit of your attention. "what about him do you like so much?" my friends ask and i answer them, "don't talk if you don't know"._

felix lets out a giggle at the lyrics of  _heart attack_ by AOA, "i thought you said knew how to control your feelings,  _babe_." 

"i don't have any bit of self-control left when it comes to you, honey."

.

"you really don't have self-control, jerk."

felix breathes out as he throws himself into changbin's embrace, immersing himself in the post-coital bless. they were whisked away to bora bora, which seungmin claimed as a  _wonderful, thrilling honeymoon place_. felix thanks seungmin inwardly for recommending bora bora, because damn, this place is really stunning. the australian boy chooses to awe at the place and ignore changbin's pout when his husband doesn't get any attention from him.

_yes, you heard it right, **husband.**_

after the two had graduated from college, changbin had asked felix to move in with him to his stupidly big house. the older had brought the australian boy to a bridge once, a  _special one_ , and got on one knee while felix's back was facing him, looking for a place to hang their love locks. seungmin and hyunjin had followed them to the bridge, while felix's dormmates and minho went to grab food. somi, daehwi and doyeon were of course present, since they helped changbin with the proposal. the whole process was filmed by hyunjin and his camera, and felix didn't even want to see it. he was so shook that he cried, and changbin was evidently panicking in the video. 

 _of course he said **yes**_.

then they held their little private wedding, with the two of them inviting their families and close friends. felix swore that he saw tears forming in chan's eyes, and he rushed over to envelop him in a long hug.  _chan sees you like his little brother, it's no doubt that he will cry,_ daehwi tells felix. 

now they were here in bora bora, with felix in changbin's arms. they had spent the day participating in water sports and any water-related activities, then going around the island and taking photos. everything was innocent and pure until changbin's filthy hands sneaked under felix's shirt. so they ended here.

"you still love me though."

felix only grumbles and lets sleep take over him. it's been a tiring day, and felix blames changbin for making it worse. before his eyes fall shut, he sees changbin smirking at the beat of  _everytime_ playing through his radio, but he doesn't care about it.

_remember, we are always together, i love you._

_everytime_ blasts through faintly for the next few days, and changbin is forever smiling that it makes felix thinks he's weird. 

 


End file.
